


Beauty Runs Soul Deep

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Ginny, Cross-Generation Relationship, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest, How Do I Tag, Rarepair, Remus Lupin Lives, Soulmates, Work In Progress, just kidding, she lives too but I've ignored their relationship, tonks who?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Remus and Tonks live but I've ignored their relationship, obviously.Canon? Never heard of it. Ginny/Remus is a completely underappreciated pairing so they deserve this and many more fics. Don't judge me and my tastes xD lolI don't own it, I'm not making money, blah blah blah.Written for the Hermione's Nook RarePair soulmate AU Fest! Check them out on facebook! My trope was: writing on one soulmate's skin appears on the mate's.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	1. Introduction - and January

**Author's Note:**

> Remus and Tonks live but I've ignored their relationship, obviously.
> 
> Canon? Never heard of it. Ginny/Remus is a completely underappreciated pairing so they deserve this and many more fics. Don't judge me and my tastes xD lol
> 
> I don't own it, I'm not making money, blah blah blah.
> 
> Written for the Hermione's Nook RarePair soulmate AU Fest! Check them out on facebook! My trope was: writing on one soulmate's skin appears on the mate's.

Just after Ginny's 17th birthday, she and Harry realized they were not soulmates. Her heart broke in two, but she knew how important it was to him that he find his true mate.

"My parents had that and I... I just want the kind of love they had, y'know? I thought it would be as simple as theirs, matching patroni and all," he said with a shrug, "but, my soulmate... I can hear her in my head." Ginny nodded, eyes bloodshot and full of tears, but she understood. "You'll find yours too, Ginny. I know you will."

Ginny returned to Hogwarts and completed her year with all five N.E.W.T.s, thrilling her parents with her exceptional grades. Those results allowed her to intern in four different positions at the Ministry. She’d started at the Transportation Department, but quickly grew bored of signing portkeys out to travelers. Ginny tried the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, but the paperwork gave her daily headaches and she transferred after only eight weeks. She almost stayed with the Department of Magical Games and Sports, her eye gleaming at the idea of working in the Quidditch office, but in the beginning of December, the Head made it clear that there would be no openings for another decade.

With the excitement of the new year, and new millenium, Ginny vowed to follow her heart. Before joining her friends for a New Year’s Eve party at Grimmauld Place, she would tell her parents of her plans for a new career - one she would struggle with financially, but Ginny knew she’d find true happiness and freedom within.

That conversation was why Ginny found herself on the steps of Grimmauld Place wiping tears from her swollen eyes. After a screaming row with her mum, she just couldn’t stay there anymore. She Disapparated from the Burrow with a hastily packed bag now tucked under her arm.

She knocked on the door, stifling a sob at how the sound echoed in her chest. Her heart was broken and she could feel a next round of tears coming on. Not wanting to break down in the street, she knocked again.

The door swung open immediately, revealing the smiling face of her ex-boyfriend. “Ginny! Happy Almost New-” Harry’s face fell at her expression and concern filling his eyes, “What’s wrong?” Her face scrunched at the roaring emotions within her and she burst into a fresh round of tears. “Come in, come in,” Harry said, ushering her inside. 

The conversations between the party-goers instantly silenced at her arrival. As her tears flowed, all of their friends gathered to the pair as Harry led her to the couch.

Blurry vision allowed her to make out the sight of Neville, Hermione, Luna, Dean, and Ron, though she knew there were even more in attendance. A pale hand thrust a tumbler of whiskey into hers, “This’ll help,” said an Irish voice that could only belong to Seamus.

Ginny tried to calm herself, embarrassed at the distraction her distress was bringing to the party. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, hiding her face from the crowd with a curtain of red hair. “I shouldn’t’ve come.”

Harry gave a comforting rub on her back, “No, it's fine, Ginny. Tell me what happened.”

She shook her head, “No, I just… let me freshen up. I’ll t-tell you later. Please.”

Luna settled on her knees in front of Ginny, peering up at her inside the curtain she’d created. “Let’s go to the loo, Ginny. We’ll get you cleaned up and free from all these piggleplasts that nested in your gut.”

Ginny cracked a smile and nodded, taking Luna’s proffered hand and disappearing up the stairs. The girls washed her face and changed her into more suitable party clothes, even placing a light glamour on her to hide any remaining signs of the so-called ‘piggleplasts’ that supposedly ravaged inside of her.

“Ready?” Luna asked, offering her hand once more.

Ginny gave a small sigh and attempted to steel herself for the barrage of questions that awaited downstairs. “You go ahead, Lulu. Let them know I’m fine and I don’t want to discuss it right now, so to pretend nothing happened at all. Is that...okay?”

The blonde gave a reassuring smile and went downstairs. Needing a few more minutes to herself, Ginny lifted herself onto the sink’s ledge and calmed her nervous stomach. Her fingers itched to put her emotions into art, but she settled on closing her eyes and imagining what she would paint in the coming days instead - _if_ Harry allowed her to move in. The break-up had been a clean one, cordial even, but Ginny was still unsure.

The door opened and the surprised face of Remus blushed, “I’m so sorry, Ginevra, I didn’t know you were- I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I’m just,” her voice faltered, but she forced a smile and jumped off the sink, “I’m done. The loo’s yours, Professor.”

Remus’ eyebrows furrowed, reading the emotions she gave off but not wanting to push her. “Just came to brush my teeth, actually.” He reached around her and picked up a purple toothbrush, “Don’t eat the quiche Hermione brought,” he whispered.

Ginny laughed, “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” Straightening the skirt of her black party dress, she stayed with her former professor as he did something so ritualistic that it gave her comfort. “Bit surprised to see you here, actually. I thought all of the ‘ _adults_ ’ wanted to keep away from us and whatever ruckus we caused tonight.”

Remus chuckled as he put the toothpaste on the bristles, “I considered it, but someone has to save you all from alcohol poisoning. I had plenty of practice with James and Sirius and - well, I had plenty of practice.”

Ginny gave a sad smile and leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms to block the emotions that War Chat often brought on. “Right, I’m sure you were completely innocent in all of those instances as well, then, sir?”

He choked on the toothpaste as a laugh forced it down his throat. Cleaning himself up, he returned the toothpaste to its place and wiped his hands on a flannel. “Completely and utterly innocent, Ginevra.”

She scrunched her nose, “Just Ginny, please.”

“Just Remus, then.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They stood in the loo, forming a new kind of friendship between them. “Alright _Remus_ ,” she enunciated, “Seems I need a chaperone to the alcohol, please.”

“My pleasure,” he said with a chuckle.

\-----

As promised, Luna told the partygoers to leave Ginny alone and, to her surprise, they complied. The evening was full of laughter, food, and an overindulgence of alcohol. With each second leaning towards the new year, Remus kept his eye on the young adults and ensured they didn’t get too naughty. At 11:45, he confiscated everyone’s wand to avoid drunken pranks or slurred incantations. He also kept an extra eye on Ron, who was entirely too far gone for how early it was in the party. Since there were so many people, everyone began to give light kisses at five-til and made their way around the room. Padma was kissing everyone’s cheeks twice. Luna offered unsolicited advice on the kinds of kisses that should be given based on their auras. But Remus was shocked when Ginny, with her ninth tumbler of whiskey, gave each partygoer a single, chaste kiss on the mouth, though she stealthily avoided her brothers.

Seamus accepted his kiss with a triumphant “Yeah!” and refilled her glass with a heavy hand.

“Th _aaaaaa_ nk you, Shay. Oh th _aaaaaaaaaaaa_ nk yo _uuuuuuuuu,_ ” she slurred, lifting the tumbler to her lips and taking a large gulp.

“Alright, Ginny,” Remus said, holding her elbow, “Perhaps we should take a break from the Firewhiskey, eh?”

“Oh Perfeser, don’ be a spoilerspurt.”

“ _It’s almost time!”_ Harry’s voice shouted. “Ten!”

Ginny gave a dramatic gasp, covering her mouth with a manicured hand, “Oh Remmis. I haven’ givened you a kiss yet!”

“Six!”

"No, Ginny, that's- that's quite alright."

"But tradition!"

“Oh, no no…”

“ _Three_!”

“Yus yus!”

“Two!”

“I really don’t think-”

“One!”

“C’mere!” she shouted gleefully, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his lips to hers. Remus tried not to react to her drunken kiss, but found his mouth instantly puckering at the contact. The pungent smell of alcohol wafted into his nose and he held her elbows to keep her steady. The other people had all begun cheering for the New Year, pulling leftover Christmas crackers for the festive sparks and hats. Ginny still hadn’t ended the kiss, and though Remus enjoyed the contact, he pulled himself from her liplock.

Her bright brown eyes opened, a joyful smile spreading on her face. “Happy New Year, Perfessor!”

_Oh, please don’t kiss me and then call me_ Professor _immediately after. That’s just.._.

Ginny raised her glass in the air, “Churrs! To a hectic year of unemployed-ment!” She lifted the glass to her swollen lips and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

“Wait, what?” Remus asked, “You’re unemployed?”

“Yep!”

“What- How?”

“Quit!”

“ _Why_?”

Ginny cackled, “Hated it! I wanna paint. Oh please can I paint you, Remmis? Pleeeeeeeeease!”

“We should get you some water, Ginny.”

“What? Nooo. Blech!”

Remus led her to an overstuffed chair in the corner and sat her down. “I’ll go get you some water and then we can talk about your new career path, okay?”

“Noo Remmis please! No water!”

He sighed, “Fine, I’ll bring you some… vodka, okay? Nice, clear-colored vodka?”

“But I’m drinking _whiskey!”_ she shouted with enthusiasm.

“Yes, everyone can see, hear, and smell that, Ginny. But the vodka will trick your organs into thinking it’s water, alright?” he lied.

“Oh, smart.” Ginny patted his arm, “You’re so smart, Pr’fessor. Such a good ‘fessor, too.” Her eyes began to droop and her arm grew heavy, barely moving from his at all. “Smart, smart ‘fessor.”

“Right, thank you, Ginny. Stay here, alright?”

“Mmm. Kayyyy.”

\-----

Remus helped escort people to the Floo, ensuring their enunciation and cleaning up most of the party debris. Ginny remained in the overstuffed chair for the rest of the evening.

\-----

1 January, 2000. 4 o'clock pm.

“I was so miserable, Harry. I couldn’t take the monotony; I just want to paint,” she rubbed her forehead as the pain of her row came flooding back. “I have some savings! I can pay rent and- and-”

“Ginny, stop. Please, listen to me.”

Her brown eyes met his, silent pleas for mercy on her.

“Of course you can move in. But… you should know something…”

“What?”

Harry’s lip was caught between his teeth - a sign she recognized as worry. “I’m moving out. I already signed the papers for a flat with..." his voice drifted, sparing Ginny the reminder of his own soulmate, "well, I leave in two days.”

“What? Why? You have Grimmauld…”

Harry shook his head, “It’s too depressing, Ginny. I just keep looking for Sirius, wanting so badly for him to be here.” A scarred finger pushed the glasses up his nose, “Remus will still be here and I’ll still visit loads. So will Hermione and Ron. You can stay as long as you want. Use your savings for food and your art supplies.”

Ginny smiled through tearful eyes, “Thank you, Harry,” she whispered. “I swear I’ll pay you back some day.”

Standing to his full height, Harry pulled her to join him in a hug. “Maybe this is my way of paying _you_ back.”

Her arms embraced him for a moment, but her confusion won out. “Pay _me_ back? For what?”

His thumb wiped a stray tear from her cheek, “For not being your soulmate.”

Ginny turned, not wanting him to see any emotions on their break-up. “That wasn’t your fault, Harry. It’s not your fault.”

“I wish it had been you, Ginny.” Her pale hand covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping. “Why couldn’t it be you?”

She sniffled loudly, “Please stop. Don’t break my heart again.” She couldn’t see him nodding sadly, but he offered a kiss to the top of her head.

“Paint me a picture, eh?”


	2. February and March

Over the next few weeks, Ginny made herself at home in the stuffy walls of Grimmauld Place. She and Remus became more comfortable around each other, often lounging in the living room with tea, cocoa, or alcohol and chatting until the sun rose again. Ginny found it easy to talk to her old professor, with his kind eyes and warm smile, as well as an understanding heart and helpful advice. Their evening routine was a comfort to her; she painted until Remus summoned her for dinner, then they retired to the living room for drinks and comfort before kissing on the cheek and bidding each other good night.

When Valentine’s Day rolled around, she painted miniature cards and handed them out to her closest friends, including her flatmate. If Ginny had been honest with herself, she would’ve realized that she was beginning to fancy the man she shared a home with.

That evening, she cried to him about her break-up with Harry. "It wasn't fair, y'know?" she'd asked rhetorically, "I thought we really were... _soulmates,_ " she said sardonically. "I wanted to be his girlfriend for so long, and it seemed things were going well..." her voice drifted as a memory took over. She tucked her legs up under her, pulling them close, "If it hadn't been for the days after my birthday, when my own supposed soul mate should have made themself known... who knows," she added with a sigh.

Remus topped her wine glass off, "Fate tends to mess with the best laid plans."

She raised her glass in a silent thanks, "Prophecies, destiny, fate... They can all go to hell."

He sighed, his amber eyes looking to the floor as he searched for the right thing to say. "Seems to work out alright in the end," he said with a noncommittal shrug.

Ginny's eyes seemed to ignite with anger, "I doubt James and Lily would agree." Flinching, Remus' eyes met hers, pain clear on his face, and she got to her feet. "Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry... That's not what I- I didn't mean- I shouldn't have said-"

His shoulders deflated and he gave a curt nod. With a flick of his hand, his wine disappeared. "Good night, Ginny."

"Wait, Remus. I'm sorry, please-!"

His bedroom door slammed and she felt a whole new sadness encompass her. Ginny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and touched her face. Her cheek felt cold without their ritualistic kiss.

She was embarrassed by what she'd said, but even worse than that, she felt like she'd just lost her best friend. And she didn't know how to fix it.

\-----

Ginny spent the next few days ignoring the itch to paint, and instead learned how to brew the Wolfsbane potion. Locking herself in the dark library, she studied her arse off until she was absolutely certain she would get it right. A good chunk of Remus' monthly war stipend went to purchasing the brew from a Potions Master, and Ginny was hopeful that brewing it herself could help mend what she'd ruined.

She cancelled his monthly subscription and brewed the difficult potion in the spare bedroom next to her own. It wasn't a Potions Lab, but she'd banished the moth-eaten mattress, enlarged the bookcase to allow room for the ingredients, and transfigured the nightstands into a workbench. Spell-o-taping a lunar calendar to the wall brought a smile to her face. "Now I just have to _do it,_ " she said to the half-full jars of ingredients. "Time to fix my mess."

\-----

And fix it she did. After a week of preparation and another three days of brewing, Ginny handed a steaming goblet to her flatmate.

"Are you trying to off me?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It was a horrible thing to say. Even if I meant something else, I should have thought about my words before letting them fly out of my mouth." She gave him a sad smile, "I truly am sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

Remus eyed her, unsure if she was truly handing him what he thought it was. "I didn't hear an owl..."

Ginny shook her head, "I brewed it."

" _What?_ "

"I know what you're going to say, and I'm absolutely certain that it's correct. Not for nothing, Remus, but I got an O in Potions - please say you'll accept."

Lifting the pungent concoction to his nose, he sniffed it and grimaced. "It certainly smells right."

She giggled and he couldn't help the smile that overtook his face.

"Alright. Forgiven." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed.

"Oh thank you, Remus. I truly am sorry. Next time I say something like that, just hex me like a Weasley would. It gets the point across much quicker than the silent treatment." 

His left hand rubbed her back, the potion held tightly in his right. "I dunno, Ginny. Seems like you got the point pretty well, I'd say." She chuckled, giving a final squeeze before kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I've missed you."

\-----

On one particularly warm night in March, Ginny holed herself up in a spare room off the landing and blasted the muggle radio Remus had found in Sirius’ wardrobe. Decked in her painting clothes – a pair of lycra shorts and a ratty tank top – she poured the proper paints into a palette and hummed along with the wireless.

With her paintbrush in hand and her hair twisted up with her wand, Ginny’s eyes studied the wall. The furniture was shoved in one corner as she contemplated how she would mark the walls. Her bare foot tapped to the beat of a muggle song.

“Everything alright?” a voice called from the doorjamb.

Ginny turned and offered a radiant smile, “Yes, Remus. I’ve just decided what to do with the wall.”

She leaned down and chose the colors, mixing them in an empty section of the palette and began her painting.

“I brought butterbeer up, but I’m worried you’ll dip your brush into it,” he said with a grin.

Ginny giggled, “Thank you. Let me get this base down first.”

Taking a seat on a rather lumpy sofa, Remus watched as her arms reached as high as they’d go with the purple-tipped paintbrush. His eyes admired the determination, passion, and talent in the young witch before him as she blended a third color into her purple mixture before returning to the wall.

He knew better than to speak while she worked. _Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon_ is excellent advice from Hogwarts, but _Never Interrupt a Painting Ginevra_ was more applicable to his life. For a moment, he wished he could see her eyes and the way they’d flit around her medium; it was like watching a Master Arithmancer do the most precise calculations and he found it captivating. She seemed to forget all about her audience and danced along with the music, often singing words she knew or just humming when she stumbled on the lyrics. Remus watched her, holding two butterbeers for over an hour until she finally took a breath.

“Ready?” he asked, lifting the mug to her.

“Ah! Oh Merlin, Remus! I forgot you were there,” she replied, clutching her pounding chest with a nervous laugh.

“My apologies,” he said, releasing the mug to her hands. “What are you painting?”

“It’s a surprise,” Ginny said with a sly grin. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

He nodded with a smile of his own, “Fair enough.”

Ginny drank half of her butterbeer before collapsing next to him. “Sorry you’ve been waiting so long. I get a bit… carried away when I paint.”

“Not to worry, Ginny. I enjoy watching you.”

She laughed, “I doubt it.”

“No, really. I find it…entrancing.”

Her cheeks flushed an attractive pink, “Well, thank you, I suppose.”

They sat in companionable silence with only the muggle wireless filling the air. Once her shoulders relaxed from the slight alcohol in her drink, she stood again. “I have to get back to work if I want to finish this before bed.”

“You say that as if you have a bedtime,” he said with a chuckle.

She grinned at him, “I don’t. But you do.” She winked at him and they both laughed before she returned to the wall.

He left her to her creation for a few hours, only coming back to say good night. With another knock on the door, he poked his head inside. “Ginny?”

“No, don’t look! I’m almost done!”

He quickly covered his eyes with a scarred hand. “Sorry! I didn’t realize it was a surprise!” Remus heard the paintbrush make a complicated shape against the wall, followed by the whipping of a wand through the air before a hum of magic tickled his ears.

“Alright, it’s done,” she said, nearly gasping for air. Her still-bare feet padded against the floor as she rushed toward him, placing her hand at his elbows and guiding him to the perfect position. “I ran out of blue, so you’ll have to be a bit forgiving. Altering paint with magic just isn’t the same,” she added with a sad lilt in her voice.

His hands began to sweat a bit at her close contact, “Now?” Remus thought he felt her nod and peeked down at her. “I can look?”

“Yes! Please look!” she shouted excitedly, bounding against him with elation.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the bright room and he gasped.

“Happy birthday, Remus,” Ginny whispered, her hands still holding his elbows.

“Wha-? How-?” His eyes flitted across the wall, unable to process all he was seeing. Finally, he gave choked out a question, “ _Why_?”

He turned to her and saw pain in her eyes, “Why what?”

“Why would you paint… _Moony_?”

She released his elbows as if they’d burned her and took a step back. “Because you’re beautiful.” Her copper eyebrows furrowed, her paint-splattered fingers grasping her arms in an attempt to comfort herself. “Can’t you see it?” Ginny turned back to view her painting. The amber eyes of Moony looked at her, blinking as if he recognized his creator. He pawed at the grass beneath his feet and gave a silent howl to a moon only he could see. When the light shifted – Remus assumed a cloud had covered it, though it didn’t work like that for him – the wolf shrunk down and became a smiling Remus. Paint-Remus wore a red Weasley jumper and black trousers, often giving a friendly wave to his viewers before growing into Moony again.

“At least you didn’t paint the transformation,” he muttered, but as he turned to offer a convincing if insincere _thank you_ , the door closed behind her,

“Damn.”

\-----

For two weeks, Ginny tried to ignore the broken heart in her chest. She worked really hard on that mural and thought Remus would be able to see what everyone else saw; how beautiful he was, inside and out. Moony was a part of him and everyone accepted that part - except Remus. Every night, she would stare at the mural and allow herself to cry for him. This time alone, holding herself in her arms and allowing the silent tears to fall, Ginny realized she was falling for him. She reached out as if petting the Paint-Moony. "It's just a silly crush on an old professor. Nothing more," she said to him. Moony cocked his head to the side, unconvinced.

Two floors above her, Remus tossed in bed. A familiar-looking redhead had been visiting his dreams, and he called out for Lily, wanting to speak to her and beg for her snarky advice.

But when the woman finally got close enough, he was surprised to see Ginny's grieving eyes.

\-----

At dawn's first light, Remus brought a tray of banana crepes to Ginny's room, a glance of pumpkin juice balancing precariously next to the silverware. The clinking of the tray against the nightstand caused her to stir, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning," Ginny said, unenthusiastically. "S'early..."

Remus nodded, "I'm here to apologize."

Ginny eyed the tray sleepily. "Is that my breakfast?" He nodded and placed it next to her on the worn mattress. Ginny took a few bites, still not quite awake to entertain a conversation, but she was trying to find the energy. For him.

He watched her eat, enjoying the faces and noises she made with each bite of her favorite food. She washed it down with some pumpkin juice before looking at him with contemplative eyes.

Her voice was just over a whisper. "You really don't like the mural?"

Remus' cheeks blushed and scratched his morning stubble in an attempt to hide his face from her. "Your mural is amazing, Ginny. Your paintings always are." He gave a tired sigh, putting his hand over hers. in comfort "I don't like _Moony_."

She turned her hand to grasp his, clutching it with desperation. "Moony is _beautiful_ , Remus. How couldn't he be; he's part of _you_."

Ignoring the jump in his stomach, Remus gave a small nod. "Okay."

Her face lit up, happiness evident in her brown eyes and pink, smiling lips. "Okay," she repeated, tightening her hand around his. They enjoyed the silence of each other's company for nearly an hour before Remus spoke up again.

"Perhaps we should both use hexes when the other says something stupid." Her barking laughter made his stomach drop again and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Deal."


End file.
